inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King's Game
“This is the “King’s Game” that will be conducted within the whole team. Withdrawal at any time is not permitted. The King’s order is absolute and must be completed within 24 hours. Failure to complete the order ” It was just a game… wasn’t it? A joke, a prank, just a fun little game. But if it was just a game… then why are all our friends disappearing? Synopsis Based on a GO Alternative Universe plotline. A high school soccer team, containing 31 players and managers, all receive a strange text message on their cell phones one night. It welcomes them to the "King's Game," in which they are given specific tasks to carry out in a 24 hour period. No one takes it very seriously at first, as the tasks are trivial things like having one player kiss another. Soon, the tasks escalate beyond what the kids are willing to do, and they learn that the cost of failure is death. Will they be able to find a way out of the King's Game before more people die, and the living lose their integrity and humanity through their participation in the increasingly horrible tasks? Plot This section will be constantly updated as the story progresses on FFN. The story begins as a mysterious figure is sitting alone in the library at night. At the same time, Sorano Aoi is on the phone with her best friend, Tsurugi Kyousuke helping him with his English homework. Just as she is about to go to sleep, she recieves a weird message on her phone from someone called 'The King' inviting her to play "The King's Game". She recieves another message stating the first order: Hikaru must confess to the girl he likes. The next morning, walking to school with Tsurugi and Tenma, she confirms that they also recieved the message. In the clubroom, the boys are edging Hikaru to confess to the girl he likes. He confesses to Kousaka Yukie ho does not return his feelings. Shindou gets mad at this joke and tell them to stop. This happens again the following day but to Matatagi Hayato but he must kiss Mizukawa Minori. The both complete the order and Shindou is far from happy. That night they recive a third message saying that Nishiki Ryouma must touch the breasts of Seto Midori. Receiving this message, Midori curls up in her room, frighten for what is to come. Teams *Inazuma High's Soccer Club Characters Main *Tsurugi Kyousuke Tsurugi is a quiet but strong willed and minded striker of Inazuma High's soccer team. He has strong feelings for his childhood best friend Sorano Aoi, yet he is too scared to confessing to her. He was amongst the 31 members of Inazuma High's soccer team to recieve the message from The King. *Sorano Aoi Aoi is a bubbly and friendly manager of Inazuma High's soccer team. She has strong feelings for her childhood best friend, Tsurugi Kyousuke, but Tsurugi, is too afraid to act on her feelings. Both of them are unaware of each other's feelings and continue to stay close to each other. *Matsukaze Tenma Tenma is Tsurugi and Aoi's hyper best childhood friend. The three of them had known each other since junior high and often hung out together. Tenma is fully aware of Tsurugi and Aoi's feelings for each other and constantly makes fun of them in the hope that one would confess. He shares a close bromantic relationship with Tsurugi often making fun of each other, whereas Tenma poses as a protective brotherly figure to Aoi. *Nanobana Kinako Kinako is a mysterious character in the Inazuma High team. Although she hasn't been fully revealed yet, she is known for not really associating with anyone else in the team, despite her in-her-own-world bubbly personality. Minor *Shindou Takuto *Kageyama Hikaru *Matatagi Hayato *Kousaka Yukie *Mizukawa Minori *Seto Midori *Nishiki Ryouma *Ibuki Munemasa *Nozaki Sakura *Manabe Jinichirou *Taki Sousuke *Taki Yoshihiko *Miyabino Reiichi *Kishibe Taiga *Kirino Ranmaru *Yukimura Hyouga *Minamisawa Atsushi *Aoyama Shunsuke *Ichino Nanasuke *Kariya Masaki *Kusaka Ryuuji *Amemiya Taiyou *Nishizono Shinsuke *Yamana Akane *Minaho Kazuto *Tetsukado Shin Chapters List of Orders Each order and it's completion will be updated as the story progresses on FFN. *Order 1: Player No. 16 Kageyama Hikaru confess to the girl you like COMPLETED *Order 2: Player No. 23 Matatagi Hayato and Manager Mizukawa Minori. The two will kiss each other COMPLETED *Order 3: Player No.14 Nishiki Ryouma will touch the breasts of Manager Seto Midori. UNCOMPLETED *Order 4: Player No. 11 Manabe Jinichirou and Player No.27 Nozaki Sakura will have sexual intercourse together *Order 5: *Order 6: *Order 7: *Final Order: Trivia *King's Game is based of the LIVE Japanese Drama and NOT the manga. Both have a lot of differences in the plot. For example, there is a lot more gore within the manga and the endings are both completely different. *Most of the cast are in their second year of high school and are aged 17. Category:Fanfiction Summary Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Horror